


It ends with you and me

by eversincenewyork (carlammenezes)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, first VM fic, hope it doesn't suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlammenezes/pseuds/eversincenewyork
Summary: So much for a night off.Everyone can see she’s almost crying, but he doesn’t stop.“Hey, you! Yes, you who just took off your jacket, wearing the white shirt. My friend here, she’s…”For a second, she feels like screaming until her bones break. On a second thought, she thinks she should break his bones. But instead, she’s only capable of speaking in a tone that sounded more like a whisper:“Enough, Scott.”She picks her purse and runs out of that damn bar, regretting the choice to wear those high heels. She has no idea how, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face, she manages to get a cab at that busy street in a city that would some time later be home to them, somehow say her address and arrive home, but she does.





	It ends with you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VM fic (definitely not my first RPF, so I won’t apologize for this, but I’ll say I’m sorry for all the English mistakes along the way, not my first language, sorry, sorry. I did try my best though and I hope you understand it.) It’s based on Niall Horan’s “You and Me”, a song that speaks right through my heart. The whole Flicker album, actually, so if you haven’t listened it yet, please do. This is the link to the song, I recommend you listen to it while reading this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NMlEdoDbU4
> 
> P.s: I’m brand new to this fandom, so forgive me for the timeline mistakes as well.

A crowded bar. The new pop sensation’s song blasting through the speakers. Too many people for such a small place. A drink that probably tastes just like water after being untouched for the last hour. That was not her scene, but these were her friends and after everything that happened in the last few months, Sochi, Marina, their decision to leave Canton, not being able to properly talk to Scott - even though she doesn’t think she’d appreciate talking to this version of him -  she feels like she could use some fun. They had a day off before the Stars on Ice London stop, so it meant that she could very well leave anytime she wanted to sleep on her own bed. It feels like forever since she last did that.

And there was Kaitlyn as well. Tessa feels like she never gets the chance to properly meet the girl even though she’s dating Scott for months. He tried his best to make sure that his girlfriend and his best friend, partner, whatever Tessa was to him, never spent more than a few moments together. If someone asked him why, he would call it bullshit.

Tessa likes her. Truly likes her. After all, it’s not her fault that Tessa is in this completely messed up situation with her boyfriend. Time’s never been on their side. Their hopes, mixed feelings and strong personalities have never been on their side either. She feels like this could be it. Like this could be the one Scott ends up getting married to. It’s just a matter of time and she knows it. When she thinks about it for a brief moment, she takes a sip of the abandoned drink. Yeah, it’s pure water now. Not enough. Definitely not enough.

“Earth to Tess. Are you with us, my friend?” Chiddy asks, moving his hand in front of her as if he was trying to bring her out of whatever train of thought she was having.

“Hm, yes. I’m here.” She smiles and starts looking for the waiter to ask for another drink.

“She’s probably thinking about the guy she’s taking home tonight.” Scott says and she asks herself if she’s heard him correctly. He was beyond tipsy already, so there was a real chance she misunderstood him.

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, I’m with Kait. Chiddy’s with Liz,  Andrew is with Kaitlyn and everybody knows it, everyone has someone and you just… don’t. Why is that, T? I really wonder why, you know? Is your check-list of everything your “perfect guy” needs to be too difficult to attain? Too many requirements?”

 

_'Cause we're two kids_

_Trying to start a fight_

_No matter where we go_

 

Suddenly no one could hear whatever Ed Sheeran’s song was playing at the bar anymore. Chiddy looked like he couldn’t believe what just came from his friend’s mouth. Liz tried - and failed - to pretend that she was looking for something inside her purse. Kaitlyn and Andrew just looked at one another. And Tessa couldn’t bear to look at the other Kaitlyn at that moment, so she completely missed the shock written all over the girl’s face. And Scott was not finished yet.

“What about that blond dude over there at the counter? He’s tall, wears a sweater and glasses to a bar so he’s probably an intellectual just like you.” He points at the guy and everyone’s attention turn to him. Tessa prays he doesn’t look their way. He doesn’t. “No, pardon me. I think that one, sitting alone at the table close to the stage. The one wearing the Leafs’ jersey. I’m positive he could check some of your boxes.”

So much for a night off. At that point, Tessa was speechless. Andrew just choked on his whisky. Liz looked like she was just about to faint. Even though she wasn’t as close to Tessa and Scott as her boyfriend, she knew a lot about history between the the two of them.

“Scott, could you please help me get more drinks at the bar?” Kaitlyn said, already standing up her chair. It was clear that she wanted an excuse to talk to him in private. Scott didn’t take the hint. Or didn’t want to.

“I’m sure Liz can help you.” He answered without looking at her face. He was still scanning the room, trying to find another guy for Tessa.

“Scott, _please_.” Something about her tone made him turn to her, finally. He sighed and then stood up, following her to the counter. The whole table was dead silent.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Kaitlyn says as soon as they’re a safe distance from the table.

“What the fuck do you mean?” He answered while trying to get closer to the blond guy he mentioned earlier, as if he needed more details about him.

“Can’t you see how uncomfortable you’re making her, Scott?”

“Who?” He was still moving and she was trying to reach him.

“Tessa, Scott. Tessa.” That made him stop and look at her. “The one who supposedly is your best friend, but let me tell you, right now you’re acting like someone who doesn’t like her very much. To be honest, you’re acting like someone I’m not even sure _I_ like.”

 

_I lead a selfish life_

_'Cause that's what I need_

 

“I’m not following. Care to explain?” She didn’t like the look on his face. The sarcastic, can’t-give-a-fuck expression that sometimes takes over him, along with his wobbly, drunk voice.

“Stop talking about the guys at the bar as if she’s desperately looking for a man here, Scott. She was perfectly fine without you throwing at her face the fact that she’s the only one without a significant other here tonight. You just don’t do that. To anyone, let alone a friend. Stop.”

“Well, you just said the word yourself. I’m her _friend._ My job is to make sure she doesn’t stay alone for the rest of the night.” He talks like he actually believes what he’s saying.

“She doesn’t seem to be looking for someone, Scott. Can we please change the subject once we return to the table?”

“I don’t know why you don’t want me to help her.” He seemed confused. “You keep telling me every once in a while how sometimes you can’t believe that we’ve never been nothing but friends off ice. We both know you’re not comfortable watching our programs. I am here, trying to help her get laid, trying to help her find a nice guy, and you want to stop me? It makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense, just stop, okay?” She says before returning to the table. She never heard him say that he agreed and she regrets not making sure of that once they reach their seats.

 

No one mentions the fact that they came back with empty hands.

 

“I took a closer look at the blond guy, T. Not sure he’s the right one for you. We’re down to the lovely man near the stage…” he stops talking for a second once he sees said guy talking to a redhead girl. “Never mind. He’s found someone. But there must be another one around here.”

“ _Scott_ .” Says Patrick, giving him a look that screams _please, stop._

“Why can’t you let me help T? Tess, it’s okay. We will find someone. Look at that one over there, taking his jacket off. He looks fit. I’m sure he would love to go on evening runs with you and eat all those salads from those fancy places you love and I can’t stand.”

 

Kaitlyn looks at Tessa and hopes she understands when she mouths an “I’m sorry, I tried.” and leaves. Scott barely looks at her.

“She doesn’t want me to help you. Well, let her go home. I have a mission tonight”. When he makes a move to stand up and wave to the last guy he mentioned, Andrew stops him.

“Bro, stop.” Andrew says when Scott sits again. 

So much for a night off.

Everyone can see she’s almost crying, but he doesn’t stop. 

“Hey, you! Yes, you who just took off your jacket, wearing the white shirt. My friend here, she’s…”

For a second, she feels like screaming until her bones break. On a second thought, she thinks she should break _his_ bones. But instead, she’s only capable of speaking in a tone that sounded more like a whisper:

“ _Enough_ , Scott.”

She picks her purse and runs out of that damn bar, regretting the choice to wear those high heels. She has no idea how, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face, she manages to get a cab at that busy street in a city that would some time later be _home_ to them, somehow say her address and arrive home, but she does.

 Tessa closes the door and breathes a sigh of relief once she takes her shoes off. She wishes she could feel the same thing in her heart, so she starts looking for a bottle of something that could at least make her feel better for a few minutes. Once the wine is poured in her glass, Tessa feels the urge to sit down. It’s like everything that just happened made her legs weak. Not just her legs. Her whole body and soul.

It wasn’t fair. He had no right to do that to her. Not in front of their friends. Not in front of his fucking girlfriend. Not when he knew how she felt, even though he pretends not to. Well, not all of her feelings. Not even Tessa was capable of understand her own feelings, but he had a clue. He had a bunch of them. He had no right to say to her face that yes, he’s in a relationship with someone else, everyone is in relationships and she’s not. He had no right to decide if she wanted to go home with a guy or not. Absolutely none.

Everytime she felt a new tear falling down her face, a new drop, she drank another drop of wine. A teardrop for a relief drop.

When she was almost running out of relief drops to drink, she heard a knock on her door.

He was planning on invading her bedroom through the windows he once used whenever he wanted to surprise her. But he saw that the lights were off and only the living room ones were on. _At least she isn’t sleeping,_ he thinks.

He knocks again. She doesn’t move. 

She can feel it’s him. No one else would show up at her house almost midnight. A sober person would’ve rang the bell. He was too drunk to reach it. Another knock. She still doesn’t move.

“Tess.” If her heart could break just by listening to her name being pronounced with a mix of exasperation, shame and hope, it would’ve broken right at that second. She finally moved. It was like there was something pushing her close to the door, but fortunately that force wasn’t enough to make her grab the door handle. She just stayed there, her back touching the cold door.

 

_From a distance_

_I can hear you cry_

_But don't you worry, darlin'_

_Don't lose sleep tonight_

 

“Tess, I know you’re on the other side of this door. Please, open it.” He whispers. He doesn’t have to speak any louder than that, he can feel her presence. She sighs. “I can hear you, T. Please. Open the door.” Still nothing from the other side. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I was a jerk to you and there’s no excuse for that. And I know I’ve been acting like a jerk for a while now but honestly, this is so hard to do. So hard, T. I feel like if I’m not a jerk, we’re back to being that close again. And right now I can’t be close to you, T. I’m sorry, I can’t. Not right now.”

 

_It's a hard road_

_As far as I can see_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I'll get back to you and me_

 

“I know this is a fucked up way to deal with this… to deal with us, but I just can’t see an alternative, Tess. I know we can fix this, kiddo. I just don’t know how. Please, please let’s fix this. Tell me what should I do cause I have no idea. Tell me and I’ll do it. I’ll do it, but we can’t go back to what we were. Not right now. Tell me, T.”

 

_What do I have to do_

_To make you believe?_

 

She doesn’t open the door. She can’t. She knows that if she opens it, her self-control wouldn’t be strong enough. She wouldn’t know what to say to him other than _wake up, you idiot. We could make this work._ But she can’t. Not when he has a girlfriend. Not when he clearly hasn’t given much thought into this, clearly hasn’t let his brain be sober enough to think straight.

And here comes the last blow.

 

“I   _love_ you.”

A teardrop on her side of the door. A teardrop on the other side as well.

“I love you and I’m sorry I don’t know how to deal with this right now, T.”

 

So doesn’t she. Even though she feels very difficult to deal with her feelings for him at that moment, she couldn’t not care for him. So she briefly texts Chiddy: _My place. Please come and take him home._

  
She doesn’t know that a few years after that day, the whole thing is going to happen again, but this time _he_ gets to choose if he wants to open the door for her. Or not.

 

_When I look down the line_

_At the man I wanna be_

_I've always known from the start_

_That it ends with you and me_


End file.
